The invention relates to an air diffusor, in particular for vehicle air-conditioning.
Typically, an air diffusor has vanes which can be arranged either horizontally or vertically, and with which the direction of the airflow coming out of the vent can be adjusted. Normally, the vanes can be rotated about axes that are permanently stationary with respect to the housing. In order not to hinder the rotation of the vanes, there has to be sufficient space between the outer vanes and the housing. Consequently, at certain angle positions of the vanes in the edge area, the airflow can only be directed inadequately. Moreover, at certain angle positions, the impression is given of an uneven distribution of the diffusor surface.
Therefore, the object of the invention is to reduce as much as possible the distance between the external vanes and the housing, especially in the two extreme positions of the vanes, so that there is no undirected airflow in the edge area of the vent. Moreover, at each angle position, a uniform distribution of the vanes across the surface of the diffusor should be possible.
This is achieved in an air diffusor which comprises a housing, a plurality of vanes of which each is pivotally mounted, and an adjustment element by means of which an orientation of the vanes can be adjusted. A first coupling element is provided with which each vane is coupled so as to be rotatable about a first swiveling axle. The first coupling element is supported on the housing so as to slide in a sliding guide, and a second swiveling axle is provided on each vane. Due to the fact that the vanes are not swiveled about a single swiveling axle that is permanently stationary with respect to the housing but rather about two swiveling axes, it is possible to maintain a very small distance between the external vanes and the housing by shifting the rotational axes of the vanes, even if the vanes are in their extreme positions. It is aimed for that the topmost and lowermost vanes lie directly against the housing when they are in their respective extreme positions.
According to a preferred embodiment of the invention it is provided for that a second coupling element is used that is movable relative to the housing, each of the vanes being coupled to the second coupling element in such a way that it can rotate about the second swiveling axle, and that the adjustment element is connected to the first and second coupling elements in such a way that, by activating the adjustment element, a position of the coupling elements relative to each other and thus an orientation of the vanes can be adjusted. With this embodiment, the shifting of the vanes results from the superposition of two translation movements by the coupling elements. In addition to the advantages listed above, by means of the manner of adjustment of the coupling elements, the arrangement of the vanes in different, tilted positions can be brought about in such a way that the impression is given of an even distribution of the vanes.
According to another preferred embodiment of the invention, it is provided for that the second swiveling axle is supported in a sliding guide in the housing, the sliding guide of the second swiveling axle being aligned approximately perpendicular to the sliding guide of the first coupling element. With this embodiment, a simple structure yields essentially the same advantages as with the first embodiment.
Advantageous embodiments of the invention will be apparent from the subordinate claims.